Azul
by EriKa.D
Summary: "Yo no sabía quién era ella. Ni tampoco por qué la seguí con la mirada desde que se subió al impresionante escenario de la casa de subastas. Tenía el pelo negro y revuelo como una nube de hollín, el rostro agachado y la piel clara llena de unos golpes innecesarios..." LawxOC
" _No existen cadenas que aten al corazón"_

Azul

Yo no sabía quién era ella. Ni tampoco por qué la seguí con la mirada desde que se subió al impresionante escenario de la casa de subastas. Tenía el pelo negro y revuelo como una nube de hollín, el rostro agachado y la piel clara llena de unos golpes innecesarios. Entrecerré los ojos y pensé lo injusta que había sido la vida con esa muchacha. Sin embargo, eso era algo que no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Estaba allí por otros asuntos que no la incluían a ella.

Sin embargo, en cuanto el mejor postor la compró, volví a mirarla. No había levantado la vista desde que llego. Y tuve una pequeña curiosidad, ¿cómo serían sus ojos? Pero el subastador ya había sacado a su grupo fuera de escena. Posiblemente no volvería a verla jamás.

Pero diez minutos después…

-Capitán, es el momento de liberarlos.-Penguin me susurró con preocupación mientras observaba el grupo de Tenryubitos que entraban en el local.

-Iré a ver cuántos quedan, controlad lo que podáis aquí fuera.-Me levanté sujetando mi katana y me interné por los pasillos y los recovecos aquel inhumano lugar.

Y tras recorrer un par de pasillos, allí estaba, ella.

Sabía que tenía que seguir adelante en mi recorrido, pero mi cuerpo se frenó en seco justo delante de la celda donde ella se encontraba prisionera. Pensé que se había marchado con su nuevo dueño tras la venta, pero no había sido así. Intenté seguir adelante, pero mis piernas no me respondían. La curiosidad que sentía por saber quién era ella sobrepasaba cualquier misión.

Jamás me había pasado nada igual.

-¿Quién eres?-Mis labios se movieron solos. Ni siquiera me giré hacia la jaula donde estaba encerrada. Sabía que estaba allí sentada, cubriéndose el rostro, pensando en porqué le había tocado aquel mal.

Ella no contestó. Y un silencio inquietante se apoderó del ambiente. Tuve la necesidad de girarme hacia donde estaba.

-Oi, es contigo.-Fruncí el ceño. Nadie me había ignorado de esa forma. Y si alguien lo había hecho, desde luego no habría podido contarlo.

Ella seguía sin pronunciarse. Mi paciencia se perdía por segundos.

-¡Oi!

-Qué más da quién soy.-Esa respuesta me pilló totalmente desprevenido. Aun así, no se me notó lo más mínimo. Y creí estar perdiendo verdaderamente el tiempo.

-Es cierto. No debería de importarme.-Me giré para seguir con mi camino.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-La oí de nuevo. Su voz parecía más fuerte que su frágil aspecto físico. Algo en mi interior se removió con fuerza. Esa chiquilla me agotaba la paciencia pero a la vez me atraía de sobre manera.

Algo tenía que no paraba de llamar mi atención.

-Eso no te concierne.-Le contesté seco y la sentí empequeñecer.-Contesta a mi pregunta.

-No tengo nombre. Ni familia. Ni amigos. Ni sueños. Ni libertad. He perdido el derecho a sonreír, a ser feliz. Han acabado con la poca dignidad que me quedaba. No te esfuerces por saber quién soy yo.-No pude evitar girarme, esta vez, para mirarla. Su voz temblaba. Sentí las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas sin siquiera verla.-No soy nadie.-Poco a poco me acerqué a las rejas de su prisión, pero de repente, una luz al final del pasillo me sobresaltó. Rápidamente, me escondía tras unas cajas. Y luego esperé.

Escuché unas voces. Al parecer ya habían arreglado el papeleo necesario. Venían a por ella.

-¡Vamos! ¡Levántate!-Pero la vi contradecir al guardia. No se movió ni un ápice.- ¡Levanta!-La agarró del brazo con fuerza y la tiró contra el suelo. La oí soltar un alarido de dolor. Fruncí el ceño. Yo no debía de intervenir. Era algo que no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Tenía que seguir con mis planes.

Así que, poco a poco, me empecé a alejar de la escena entre las sombras. Sin embargo…

-Vamos a ver si estas en condiciones de cumplir con tu nuevo amo como una buena esclava.-Eso me frenó. Y el forcejeo que hubo a continuación, hizo que me girara.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!-Se resistía. Luchaba. A pesar de no ser nadie, esa muchacha era increíblemente valiente. Mis pies se empezaron a mover hacia la escena.

Era pirata sí. Y había visto muchas cosas. Pero aquello era superior a todo lo demás.

-¡Oi!-Al momento, el guardia paró sus "quehaceres" para volverse hacia mí. Vi como la joven caía al suelo medio temblando y con el labio partido. Estaba sucia y asustada.

Fue ese, el momento en el que sentí como un enorme vuelco se apoderaba de mi corazón. Esos ojos… azules…

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Me gritó el guarda con el arma en ristre. Creyéndose que tendría alguna posibilidad contra mí. Iba a atacarle pero hizo algo que no esperaba para nada. Agarró a la joven del brazo y clavó su cuchillo en su cuello pálido y lleno de heridas.-¡Es por esta zorra! ¿Verdad?!-Me sonrió fríamente para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja a la muchacha.

-Ella me da igual.-Contesté serio y decidido. Era cierto, en realidad poco me importaba esa mujer.

-¿Entonces por qué me interrumpes?-Arrugué la nariz.

-No tengo porque contestarte a esa pregunta.-Apreté mi katana entre mis dedos. Le mantuve la mirada.-Suéltala.-El hombre me sonrió y apretó aún más el cuchillo contra su cuello. Vi cómo se encogía bajo sus brazos.

-Decías que no te interesaba.-Entonces sonreí.

-Ella no. Pero los tipos como tú sí.-Coloqué mi mano en posición e invoqué mi "room". Él se quedó anonadado observando lo que ocurría. Inmediatamente, y sin que se diera cuenta, corté sus dos brazos. Ella cayó al suelo y aterrorizada por lo que acababa de pasar, se acercó todo lo que pudo a la pared de la jaula. El escandaloso guardia empezó a gritar. Con un par de cortes más lo deshice en las partes del cuerpo que se me antojaron. Pero había una fundamental, sus piernas.

Fue hacia ellas, me agaché y cogí el juego de llaves que llevaba. Le sonreí lanzándolas de arriba abajo.

-Esto era lo que necesitaba.-Y sin más, envainé mi arma y me giré para alejarme del lugar.

-Espera.-Oí su voz.-Gracias.-Sonreí sin girarme.

-No me las des. No eres mi objetivo.

-Pero volviste.-Ella se incorporó para acercarse dos pasos hacia mí.-Podías haber conseguido esas llaves de otra forma.

-Puede ser.-Me volví hacia ella.-Márchate. Eres libre.-En cuanto dije esa palabra vi como sus ojos se abrían de par en par. El azul brillante de sus cuencas me sobrecogió.

Esos ojos no eran normales.

-Nunca podré serlo.-Dos rastros finos de lágrimas enjuagaron un poco sus mejillas ennegrecidas.-No podré quitarme ni la marca, ni la condición. Si me descubren…me mataran.-Su pelo revuelto, sus bonitas facciones, su dolor. Todo en ella me conmovía de sobre manera y creaba en mí cierta culpabilidad.

-Pues ven conmigo.-Su sorpresa no pasó desapercibida. Sabía que nunca le había hecho una proposición semejante.-Sé mi nakama. Yo te protegeré.-Había sonado demasiado bien incluso viniendo de alguien como yo. Aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho. Quizás por compasión. Quizás por pena. Quizás porque necesitaba nuevos integrantes en mi banda…Simplemente no sabía por qué. Lo único que si sabía era que no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos azules con facilidad.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Me preguntó atónita. Perdida en mi petición.

-Trafalgar Law.-Contuvo un suspiró. Al parecer sabía quién era yo.

-No puedo aceptarlo.-Arqueé mis cejas sorprendido. ¿Acaso pensaba que tendría algo mejor que lo que yo le ofrecía? Solté un pequeño gruñido interior. Odiaba que la gente rechazara mis proposiciones. Era como si yo fuera menos que cualquiera. Eso no me gusto. Pero…-Ni siquiera tengo nombre… ¿cómo podría ayudarte?-Me mantuvo la mirada. Era muy valiente. No tenía miedo de mí, y sin embargo, aquel tipo la había hecho temblar dos minutos antes.

Eso llamó aún más mi atención.

-Te llamaremos Ruri.

Fin


End file.
